House Stark
, the rulers of the North.]] House Stark of Winterfell is a Great House of Westeros, ruling over the vast region known as the North from their seat in Winterfell. It is one of the oldest lines of Westerosi nobility by far, claiming a line of descent stretching back over eight thousand years. Before the Targaryen conquest, as well as during the War of the Five Kings and Daenerys Targaryen's invasion of Westeros, the leaders of House Stark ruled over the region as the Kings in the North. Their rule in the North seemingly ended after the events of the Red Wedding when House Frey and House Bolton betrayed House Stark after forming a secret alliance with House Lannister, during which Roose Bolton murdered King Robb Stark. Both the North and Winterfell were taken over by House Bolton. However, the Bolton's hold was jeopardized when Sansa Stark escaped their clutches after learning her brothers Bran and Rickon Stark were still alive and reunited with her half-brother Jon Snow at Castle Black. Sansa and Jon marched on the Boltons to save their younger brother Rickon, who was later murdered by Ramsay Bolton, and retake their family home Winterfell. House Stark was restored to their former stature after the Battle of the Bastards. The Stark victory led to House Stark's return to royal status in the North with their bannermen declaring Ned Stark's illegitimate son Jon Snow as the King in the North. He later abdicated his title as king in order to gain the full support of Daenerys Targaryen in the Great War, becoming the Warden of the North. House Stark's sigil is a grey direwolf on a white background, over a green escutcheon. They are one of the few noble Houses whose family motto is not a boast or threat. Instead, the House Stark family motto is a warning, one that, no matter the circumstances, will always be relevant: "Winter Is Coming." History Background Before the Targaryen conquest, the leaders of House Stark ruled over the region as the Kings in the North.HBO viewers guide, season 2 guide to houses, House Stark entry King Torrhen Stark was on the throne at the time of the Targaryen conquest and marched his army south to face them. He surrendered when he saw the Targaryens' vast host and dragons, believing that fighting was futile. He was made Lord Paramount of the North and served the Targaryens as Warden of the North. Thereafter, Torrhen was known as "the king who knelt"."The Complete Guide to Westeros: House Stark" featurette, Season 1 Blu Ray boxset Season 1 Lord Eddard "Ned" Stark became Hand of the King to King Robert Baratheon after the death of Jon Arryn. Ned took his daughters Sansa and Arya Stark to King's Landing. It was there that he discovered the true lineage of Robert's assumed children. Upon Robert's death, Ned publicly declared that Joffrey Baratheon was the product of incest between Queen Cersei Lannister and her twin brother, Jaime Lannister, and therefore was not the rightful heir to the Iron Throne. He was subsequently executed for treason. His firstborn son and heir Robb Stark was declared the King in the North by his bannermen (the first in 300 years) and fought to secede from the Seven Kingdoms in what would become the War of the Five Kings."Fire and Blood" Sansa Stark becomes a political captive of House Lannister, while Arya escapes King's Landing with Yoren of the Night's Watch. Season 2 Robb Stark continues his campaign against the Lannisters, winning a trio of victories in the Riverlands and a further three victories in the Westerlands at Oxcross, The Yellow Fork and The Crag. Bran Stark and Rickon Stark leave Winterfell after a traitorous Theon Greyjoy takes control of Winterfell. Theon pursues them, but is unable to find them, and instead burns two farmer's sons and declares that the bodies are those of Bran and Rickon Stark, leading the majority of Westeros believing that all the male Stark heirs are dead (as Jon Snow is a bastard son of Ned Stark and sworn to the Night's Watch). Season 3 Although Robb continues to win every battle that he fights, House Baratheon of King's Landing secures an alliance with House Tyrell that effectively leads to victory over Stannis Baratheon at the Battle of the Blackwater. As Robb continues to march further in the Westerlands, many of his bannermen, such as Rickard Karstark who lost two of his sons, begin to lose faith in King Robb and are aware that he broke his vow to marry one of the daughters of Lord Walder Frey when he married Talisa Maegyr. Robb and his host arrive at Harrenhal to discover that Ser Gregor Clegane has put 200 northern prisoners to the sword and left Harrenhal without a fight. King Robb received news at Harrenhal that his grandfather Hoster Tully has died, and Robb goes to Riverrun to attend the funeral, leaving Roose Bolton and his men in charge of Harrenhal. At Riverrun, Robb chides his uncle, the new Lord Edmure Tully, for attacking Ser Gregor Clegane at the Stone Mill, forcing Gregor's host to retreat to Casterly Rock and losing more than 200 men in the battle. Later Lord Rickard Karstark murders the two Lannister captives, Willem and Martyn Lannister, which causes Robb to execute Lord Rickard, making the Karstarks abandon King Robb. With his host diminished due to the Karstarks' abandonment, Robb opts to have the support of House Frey but finds it difficult because of his broken vow. However, the Freys agree to support Robb if his uncle Edmure marries Roslin Frey. Robb and Edmure agree to the terms of the Freys and prepare to head to the Twins for the wedding. Robb and all of his bannermen arrive at the Twins where Lord Walder Frey begins preparations for the wedding. All the northern lords of Robb's host attend the wedding while the northern army camps outside during the feast. After Edmure and Roslin are taken away for the bedding, the Freys and Boltons betray King Robb and massacre them in an event known as the Red Wedding, secretly orchestrated by Tywin Lannister. King Robb, Queen Talisa, Robb's mother Catelyn, Robb's direwolf Greywind, the present Northern lords and most of the Northern army, are murdered during this event."The Rains of Castamere" In the aftermath of the Red Wedding, the Freys sew Grey Wind's head to King Robb's body as a final insult to the King in the North. House Stark is stripped of its lordship in the North and is given to House Bolton, making Roose Bolton Warden of the North for his contribution to Robb's death."Mhysa" Bran and Rickon, who have been travelling north along with Osha, Hodor, Jojen Reed and Meera Reed, as well as their two direwolves, Summer and Shaggydog, part ways, with Bran, Jojen, Hodor, Meera and Summer headed beyond the wall and Rickon, Shaggydog and Osha headed to the Last Hearth to seek shelter from House Umber. Season 4 Bolton has his whole army trapped south of the Neck, since the ironborn captured Moat Cailin, and cannot properly rule the North."The Lion and the Rose" His son Ramsay takes back the Moat and the Boltons ride to Winterfell in order to rule the North from there, as it is the ancient stronghold of House Stark and the capital of the North."The Mountain and the Viper" Tywin Lannister's eventual plan was to return the North to the Starks under Lannister control via the possible son of Tyrion Lannister and Sansa Stark, but Tyrion and Sansa each escape King's Landing and separate as the result of King Joffrey's assassination. Tywin himself was killed before his plan could come to fruition."Breaker of Chains""The Children" Bran makes his way further north, eventually reaching the weirwood tree occupied by The Children of the Forest and the Three-Eyed Raven. Season 5 Petyr "Littlefinger" Baelish secretly returns Sansa to Winterfell in the hopes of wedding her to Ramsay Bolton. The Boltons are eager to cement their control over the North, particularly since they are now living in a Westeros without solid Lannister support as Tywin Lannister is now deceased. Littlefinger tells Sansa that she is perfectly situated; Stannis Baratheon is likely to liberate Winterfell soon, and will likely declare her Wardeness of the North. Even if he doesn't, Sansa will be perfectly placed to retake Winterfell from within House Bolton. Although Sansa doesn't quite realize it, there are many in the North who are already taking heart from the fact that there is again a Stark in Winterfell."High Sparrow""Kill the Boy" Although Sansa's attempt to contact her supporters (and unknown to her, Brienne of Tarth) ends in failure and the brutal death of a Winterfell servant, Sansa herself begins to have hope for her House after she forces a distressed Reek to admit that he killed two farm boys and not Bran and Rickon."Hardhome" She later flees Winterfell with Theon Greyjoy during the Battle of Winterfell. Jon Snow, Lord Commander of the Night's Watch at the time, is betrayed by his men and stabbed to death by Alliser Thorne, Olly, and several other Black Brothers. Season 6 Sansa flees from Winterfell with Theon at her side; they ford a wide river at great risk and take shelter in an attempt to conceal themselves from Ramsay Bolton's hounds. They are caught despite Theon's attempt to ward them off by revealing himself. However, they are saved by Brienne and a now-trained Pod, who eliminate Ramsay's hunters. With the threat neutralized, Brienne again offers herself to serve Sansa in order to keep the oath she made to her mother. "The Red Woman" Unlike before, Sansa accepts, and the two recite the oath of service, with assistance from Pod. Sansa is heading to her resurrected half-brother Jon at Castle Black as he will protect her and keep her safe. However, Theon opts to leave Sansa's side - with her blessing - to return home to Pyke, knowing that he could never make amends for his grave misdeeds against his former adoptive family."Home" Smalljon Umber trades Rickon Stark and Osha over to Ramsay Bolton, the new Warden of the North, in order to secure an alliance with House Bolton against the Free Folk. Meanwhile, Bran Stark experiences a vision of his family while training with the Three-Eyed Raven. He witnesses several of his family members including his father Ned, uncle Benjen, and his aunt Lyanna Stark. At Castle Black, the Red Priestess Melisandre resurrects Jon Snow from the dead. Jon decides to leave the Night's Watch on the grounds that his watch has ended through his death."Oathbreaker" Sansa, accompanied by Brienne and Podrick, reunites with her brother Jon. Sansa urges Jon to help her re-take Winterfell from the Boltons. Later, Jon finally agrees after receiving a letter from Ramsay stating he has their younger brother Rickon and demanding the return of Sansa. Jon resolves to march on the Boltons, leading an army of able-bodied Free Folk under Tormund and gathering forces he and Sansa plan to rally among the remaining loyal houses in order to save Rickon and reclaim Winterfell from the Boltons."Book of the Stranger" Jon and Sansa are rebuffed by House Glover and receive no response from Houses Cerwyn and Manderly. They recruit a few hundred soldiers from Houses Mormont, Hornwood, and Mazin. Sansa argues they need more men but Jon resolves to march on Winterfell with the forces they have, arguing there is no more time left. Sansa sends a further raven to an unknown party, likely Littlefinger."The Broken Man" During the Battle of the Bastards, Jon Snow attacks Winterfell with 2,405 men. Rickon Stark is killed by Ramsay Bolton as the battle begins. As Jon is on the verge of losing, the Knights of the Vale arrive to join the battle with Petyr Baelish. Jon and Sansa reclaim Winterfell after Jon beats Ramsay in a one-to-one combat, leaving Ramsay's fate for Sansa to decide. Jon orders his brother Rickon to be buried in the crypt next to his father. Sansa visits the dog kennels and kills a bloodied Ramsay with his own dogs."Battle of the Bastards" After the battle, the Northern lords, along with the Lords of the Vale meet in the hall at Winterfell to treat with House Stark and discuss provisions for the Winter. Lord Cerwyn floats the idea of hiding behind castle walls, but Jon Snow rejects this, reminding the Northern houses of their true enemy and that this enemy "doesn't wait out the storms, he brings the storm." Lady Lyanna Mormont berates the Manderlys, the Cerwyns and the Glovers for not supporting House Stark in the Battle of the Bastards and declares Jon Snow the King in the North, despite his bastardy, as he has the blood of Eddard Stark, the last rightful Warden of The North, and Robb Stark, the last King in the North. Lyanna Mormont is then followed by Lord Wyman Manderly, Robett Glover, and the rest of the gathered lords, who all declare Jon their king."The Winds of Winter" Current Status The status of the surviving Starks and what political positions they held was not fully clear after Jon Snow was hailed as the new King in the North by not only the lords of the North but the Vale as well. The return of Bran and Arya Stark to Winterfell clarified the ambiguity of all of their political positions in the North. While Jon ruled as the King in the North, his half-sister Sansa Stark attended court alongside him as the Lady of Winterfell. In his absence, Jon gave Sansa regency over the Kingdom of the North as both his sister and the only Stark (the highest ranking and ruling family in the North) in Winterfell used as precedent. Upon Bran Stark, the rightful Lord of Winterfell, return to Winterfell he abdicated his lordship for his new role as the Three-Eyed Raven. Once Arya returned to Winterfell, Sansa and Petyr note Arya is next in the line of succession for the lordship of Winterfell. Jon Snow is believed to be Eddard Stark's bastard son, which means would not be included in the line of succession, and even if he were to be legitimized as a Stark, he would rank behind both Sansa and Arya. However, Jon pledged himself to Daenerys Targaryen, in order to gain her full support in the Great War, stepping down as king and is now currently Warden of the North. Presently, the North and Vale are reintegrated into the Seven Kingdoms."Beyond the Wall" As of the end of Season 7, the current positions of the surviving members of House Stark are as follows: Jon is Warden of the North, Sansa is Lady of Winterfell, Arya is Sansa's heir, and Bran abdicated his claim to any formal political position. Jon Snow is actually the son of Eddard's younger sister, Lyanna Stark, and according to the normal line of succession, would rank behind both Sansa and Arya. At the same time, as the trueborn son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark, Jon is currently the heir to the Iron Throne. Samwell Tarly, with the help of Gilly, confirmed through High Septon Maynard's personal diary that Rhaegar had his marriage to Elia Martell annulled and then was remarried to Lyanna."Eastwatch""The Dragon and the Wolf" Relationships Members * Lord {Rickard Stark}, the former head of the family. Lord of Winterfell, Lord Paramount of the North, and Warden of the North. Burned alive on the orders of Mad King Aerys. ** {Brandon Stark}, his eldest son and heir. Formerly betrothed to Catelyn Tully. Killed alongside his father on the orders of the Mad King. ** Lord {Eddard Stark}, his second son, commonly called "Ned", the former head of the family. Lord Paramount of the North, Warden of the North, Lord of Winterfell, and Hand of the King to Robert I. Executed under a false charge of treason by Joffrey Baratheon. *** Lady {Catelyn}, his wife of House Tully. Murdered by "Black Walder" Rivers during the Red Wedding. **** King {Robb Stark}, their eldest son. Called "the Young Wolf" and "the King Who Lost the North", Lord of Winterfell and King in the North. Betrayed and murdered by Roose Bolton during the Red Wedding. *****Robb's wife, Queen {Talisa}, of the Free City of Volantis. Stabbed by Lothar Frey during the Red Wedding. ******Their {unborn child}. Killed when Lothar Frey stabs Talisa. **** Lady Sansa Stark, their oldest daughter and current head of the family. Former wife of both the fugitive Tyrion Lannister and Ramsay Bolton. Serving as Lady of Winterfell. **** Arya Stark, their youngest daughter. Heir to Sansa Stark. **** Brandon Stark, their second son, commonly called "Bran." Lawful head of House Stark but abdicated his position in order to train in greensight. Bran is paraplegic. **** {Rickon Stark}, their youngest son. Killed by Ramsay Bolton at the Battle of the Bastards. ** {Lyanna Stark}, his only daughter. Once betrothed to {Robert Baratheon}, said to be abducted by Rhaegar Targaryen. Died during Robert's Rebellion after giving birth to her son Jon. *** Warden Jon Snow, called "the White Wolf". Son of Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen, but raised by Eddard Stark as his own, claiming Jon as his illegitimate son to protect him. Jon volunteered to join the Night's Watch, and was later elected as the new Lord Commander of the entire order. Stabbed to death in a mutiny but later resurrected by Melisandre and relieved of his vows. Named the King in the North by the bannermen of House Stark and House Arryn after their victory at the Battle of the Bastards. Currently Warden of the North after bending the knee to Daenerys Targaryen. ** {Benjen Stark}, his youngest son, First Ranger of the Night's Watch. Sacrificed himself to rescue his nephew Jon Snow from the army of the dead Beyond the Wall. Household and retainers * Maester {Luwin}, counselor, healer, and tutor of Robb Stark, Bran Stark, Rickon Stark and Jon Snow. Injured by Dagmer Cleftjaw prior to the Sack of Winterfell and mercy-killed by Osha shortly after. * Theon Greyjoy, ward and hostage of Lord Eddard. Betrayed House Stark for his father Balon and took over Winterfell in the name of House Greyjoy. Betrayed in turn by his men and delivered to Ramsay Snow, who tortured him into submission and renamed him "Reek". Fled Winterfell with Sansa Stark and is now a follower of Daenerys Targaryen alongside his sister, Yara Greyjoy. * {Vayon Poole}, steward of Winterfell. Executed during the purge of the Stark household. ** Jeyne Poole, his daughter. Whereabouts unknown. * Ser {Rodrik Cassel}, master-at-arms of Winterfell. Executed by Theon Greyjoy. ** {Jory Cassel}, his nephew and Lord Stark's captain of the guards. Killed by Ser Jaime Lannister. * Septa {Mordane}, tutor of Sansa and Arya Stark. Executed during the purge of the Stark household in King's Landing. * {Nan}, called "Old Nan", a former wet nurse turned storyteller and a great-grandmother to Hodor. Died of old age. * {Hodor}, a simple-minded stable boy, went with Bran beyond the Wall. Died protecting Bran and Meera Reed from wights by holding the door. * {Osha}, a captive wildling spearwife made kitchen wench, was a captive of Ramsay Bolton when handed over by Smalljon Umber, however mortally wounded and murdered by Ramsay. * Farlen, the kennelmaster at Winterfell. Possibly killed during the Sack of Winterfell. **Palla, his daughter. Possibly killed during the Sack of Winterfell. * Mikken, a smith. Possibly killed during the Sack of Winterfell. * {Shae}, a former whore and Lady Sansa's handmaiden and confidante until Sansa's flight from King's Landing. Betrayed Sansa and Tyrion Lannister, later killed by Tyrion. *{Jojen Reed}, son of Howland Reed, Lord of Greywater Watch, and ruler of the Crannogmen. Escorted Lord Bran beyond the Wall. Mortally wounded by a wight and then mercy-killed by Meera. *Meera Reed, daughter and heir of Howland Reed, Lord of Greywater Watch, and ruler of the Crannogmen. Returned back to the Neck after they traveled south of the wall. *Brienne of Tarth, a female warrior and heir of Lord Selwyn of Tarth, formerly the sworn sword of Lady Catelyn, currently Sansa's sworn sword and advisor. **Podrick Payne, Brienne's squire. *Ser Davos Seaworth, known as "the Onion Knight" and head of House Seaworth, former Hand of the King to Stannis Baratheon. *Melisandre, a red priestess of R'hllor known "the Red Woman", former advisor to Stannis Baratheon, now follower of Jon Snow in the belief that he is the Prince That Was Promised. Exiled from the North for the murder of Shireen Baratheon. Ancestors * King Brandon Stark, called "The Builder", legendary founder of House Stark, built Winterfell and erected the Wall, established the Night's Watch, rumored first King in the North. * King Brandon Stark, King in the North, called "The Breaker", who united with the King-Beyond-the-Wall Joramun to defeat the Night's King and Queen and free the Night's Watch. * King Rodrik Stark, King in the North, who wrestled the Ironborn for the control of Bear Island and gave it to House Mormont. * Lord Karlon Stark, founder of House Karstark after putting down a rebellion of House Bolton of The Dreadfort. * Osric Stark, chosen as Lord Commander of the Night's Watch at the age of 10. * King Torrhen Stark, called "The King Who Knelt", the last King in the North, who bent the knee to House Targaryen. * Lord Cregan Stark, Warden of the North and Lord of Winterfell, who fought Prince Aemon the Dragonknight. Sworn to House Stark Vassal houses * House Bolton of the Dreadfort. Usurped House Stark after the Red Wedding, but was later defeated at the Battle of the Bastards. Now extinct. ** House Whitehill of Highpoint * House Cassel * House Cerwyn of Castle Cerwyn * House Dustin of Barrowton * House Glover of Deepwood Motte ** House Forrester of Ironrath * House Hornwood of Hornwood * House Karstark of Karhold * House Manderly of White Harbor * House Mazin * House Mollen * House Mormont of Bear Island * House Reed of Greywater Watch ** House Marsh * House Poole * House Ryswell of the Rills ** House Glenmore of Rillwater Crossing * House Tallhart of Torrhen's Square * House Umber of Last Hearth Prominent allies The Lords of the North * Lord {Roose Bolton}, Lord of the Dreadfort. Betrayer of House Stark, former Lord Paramount and Warden of the North. Killed by his son Ramsay Bolton. * Lord {Greatjon Umber}, called "The Greatjon", Lord of Last Hearth. Died during the War of the Five Kings. * {Galbart Glover}, Master of Deepwood Motte. ** Robett Glover, his brother and new Master of Deepwood Motte. * Lord {Gregor Forrester}, Lord of Ironrath. Murdered by Frey soldiers during The Red Wedding. * Lady {Maege Mormont}, Lady of Bear Island. Died during the War of the Five Kings. ** Lady Lyanna Mormont, her daughter and Lady of Bear Island. * Lord {Rickard Karstark}, Lord of Karhold. Executed by King Robb Stark for treason and merciless killing of two Lannister hostages. ** {Torrhen} and {Harrion Karstark}, his sons. Killed by Jaime Lannister during the War of the Five Kings. * Lord Wyman Manderly, Lord of White Harbor. ** Ser {Wendel Manderly}, his son. Slain at the Red Wedding * Lady Barbrey Dustin, Lady of Barrowton. * Lord Howland Reed, Lord of Greywater Watch. The Riverlords * Lord {Hoster Tully}, Lord of Riverrun and Lord Paramount of the Trident, now deceased. ** Lord Edmure Tully, his only son and heir, Lord of Riverrun, currently prisoner of war. ** Ser {Brynden Tully}, called "the Blackfish", his brother. Killed during the Second Siege of Riverrun. * Lord {Walder Frey}, called "the Late Lord Frey", Lord of the Crossing. Betrayer of House Stark, now rewarded with the lordship of Riverrun. Killed when his throat was slit by Arya Stark for his role in the Red Wedding. * Lord Jonos Bracken, Lord of Stone Hedge. * Lord Jason Mallister, Lord of Seagard. ** Ser {Jaremy Mallister}, executed along the prisoners at Harrenhal. The Vale of Arryn * Lord Robin Arryn, the Lord of the Eyrie, Lord Paramount of the Vale and Warden of the East under the Iron Throne. * Lord Yohn Royce, The Lord of Runestone, powerful bannerman of House Arryn, declared Jon Snow the King in the North after the Second Battle of Winterfell. * Lord {Petyr Baelish}, Lord of Harrenhal, Lord of the Fingers and former Lord Protector of the Vale. Sentenced to death by Sansa Stark and executed by Arya Stark. Military strength Due to the North's vast size, gathering the full military strength of the Starks and their vassals is a difficult process, requiring months of travel time and the ability to supply and feed the host even before it sets out. The total force of the north is 45,000. For this reason, the 18,000 men Robb Stark takes south to confront the army of the Westerlands is not the full strength of the North, only what could be assembled at relatively short notice. By the time of the Battle of the Yellow Fork, however, the Stark force is allied with House Tully and their vassals, including House Frey, so it is estimated that their force is even or greater than the Lannister force, which would place it at around 30,000-35,000 soldiers at least in the Westerlands/Riverlands, with at least 1,000 further soldiers left to guard The North. The average Stark soldier wears a brown or dark blue coat with green or grey sleeves, with chainmail worn under it and a suit of studded leather armor worn over it, also wears a pair of grey or brown leather boots. The soldiers are often equipped with helmets and rounded shields of steel or iron, both grey in color and the shields emblazoned with the Stark Direwolf. Warriors in the Northern heavy cavalry or heavy infantry wear relatively cheap brigandine armor, with many choosing to wear mail underneath as well, as compared with the expensive plate armor of the well-equipped Lannister troops. During the Red Wedding, almost the entire army sworn to House Stark present at the Twins is annihilated, with anyone who managed to escape the massacre being hunted by House Frey. While Houses Bolton and Karstark remain mostly unscathed and possess the largest armies in the North, the only possibility of military support to the scattered heirs of House Stark comes from the remaining garrison and levies of other northern houses, provided they do not bend the knee to the new Warden of the North, Roose Bolton. During the Conflict Beyond the Wall Jon Snow establishes an alliance between the Night's Watch and at least 2000 Free Folk. With his temporary death freeing him from his vows, and the Wildlings still loyal to him, the Wildlings are now unofficial Stark soldiers. Jon and Sansa are able to convince some of the smaller houses to unite around them, giving them 2,405 men. During the Battle of the Bastards, the Starks and their limited allied forces came close to total destruction; they were saved by the intervention of a sizable force from The Vale. It is unknown how many Stark loyalists survived the battle, but they likely number no more than 800. Shortly after The Battle of the Bastards, Jon and Sansa treat with all the Northern Lords and the Lords of the Vale of Arryn. Lyanna Mormont declares Jon the King in the North and is soon followed by Wyman Manderly, Robett Glover, Clay Cerwyn and the rest of the Northern Lords. With all of the Northern Houses and wildings combined, they have around 16,000 men, backed by further 20,000 men from The Vale, which declares for the Starks. When Jon travels as an envoy to Dragonstone, he laments to Davos that the entire combined strength of arms in the North at this point (including old men and green boys) is probably fewer than 10,000 men at this point (apparently not including the Vale's armies in that count, or perhaps counting just the Vale armies positioned in the North). While it is not specified, it is possible that the north possesses several ships, as Jon Snow uses one for his voyage from White Harbor to Dragonstone."The Spoils of War" Image gallery House Stark.jpg|The sigil of House Stark from the Maester's Path promotional campaign. Stark icon.png|HBO viewer's guide icon for House Stark. Stark sigil.jpg|House Stark's sigil in black and white from the HBO viewer's guide. Stark Shield.jpg|A shield emblazoned with the sigil of House Stark from the HBO viewer's guide. House Stark sigil.jpg|The sigil and motto of House Stark. Stark-small.png|Small icon of House Stark from the HBO viewers guide. House Stark and retainers.jpg|House Stark and their retainers receive the King at Winterfell in "Winter is Coming". Stark tourney.jpg|A long banner of House Stark at the Tourney of the Hand in "The Wolf and the Lion". Stark tourney 2.jpg|A short banner of House Stark at the Tourney of the Hand in "The Wolf and the Lion". S2-fan-poster-stark.jpg|House Stark promo poster for "The North Remembers" released 28 February 2012. Eddard's letter.jpg|Eddard's letter to Stannis, the seal bearing the imprint of a direwolf in grey wax, in "You Win or You Die". Stark map-marker.jpg|A map-marker used to represent House Stark forces. mhysa burning stark banner.png|The House Stark banner burns during the Red Wedding in "Mhysa". Family Tree In the books In the A Song of Ice and Fire novels, House Stark was founded by Brandon the Builder, a semi-mythical figure who is credited with building the Wall and Winterfell, founding the Night's Watch and ensuring the survival of the people of Westeros after the mythical Long Night and the War for the Dawn against the enigmatic Others (called "White Walkers" in the TV series). The family has survived for over 8,000 years and was the independent royal house of the vast territories of the North until King Aegon the Conqueror overran the southern half of the continent. By the time the King in the North, Torrhen Stark, had gathered together his widely scattered bannermen, Aegon had already conquered most of the South. Particularly, Aegon had already used his dragons to inflict a crushing defeat on both the Westerlands and the Reach at the Field of Fire. Torrhen Stark finally advanced south to the Riverlands with the amassed armies of the North to a confrontation with Aegon. However, upon seeing Aegon's vast numerical superiority and his dragons, Torrhen Stark realized he had no hope of victory, and chose to bend the knee in submission. The civil war known as Robert's Rebellion began when Lyanna Stark was kidnapped by Prince Rhaegar Targaryen. Lord Rickard Stark and his son and heir Brandon both demanded her return from King Aerys II Targaryen and were executed by the Mad King for their presumption. Eddard Stark, now the head of the family, called the banners of the North to war, supported by House Baratheon, House Tully and House Arryn. It was decided that Robert Baratheon would claim the throne due to his strong claim as the grand-nephew of a previous Targaryen king. During the civil war Stark troops were instrumental in several engagements, including the Battle of the Bells and the Battle of the Trident, and it was Eddard Stark's forces which reached King's Landing just after the Lannisters had sacked it, ensuring the city was turned over to Robert's army when it arrived. The Starks also proved instrumental in the later Greyjoy Rebellion, lending troops used by Robert to storm the castle of Pyke and crush the uprising. In the novels, four of Lord Eddard Stark's six children inherit the Tully look from their mother Catelyn, possessing the auburn hair and blue eyes distinctive of House Tully. However, Arya inherits the Stark look of dark hair, grey eyes, and a long face alongside her half-brother Jon who, as Eddard's illegitimate son with an unidentified woman, does not possess Tully blood. While this has resulted in Arya being mockingly called "Horseface", Ned assures her that she bears a striking resemblance to his beautiful deceased sister Lyanna when Lyanna was a girl. Jon's own inheritance of the traditional Stark look and resemblance to Ned is a plot point illustrating he is of Stark blood and used by characters in-universe to identify Jon as a son of Eddard Stark. As a little girl, Arya once feared that she might be a bastard child because she and Jon are the only two among the Stark children to inherit the Stark look, but Jon assured her that she is a trueborn daughter. In the novels, the Stark banner is a whole direwolf. In the TV series, the Stark banner most often used is just a direwolf's head, though the alternate version showing the whole direwolf is also seen (i.e. on banners during the Tourney of the Hand, tapestries at Winterfell, and Ned Stark's wax seal on the letter he sends to Stannis Baratheon). Further, the sigil in the books is just a grey direwolf on a white field. This is used in the TV series, but it also frequently uses a subtle variant which has the grey direwolf on a white field, surmounting a small green escutcheon at the bottom. Many houses sworn to House Stark in the books have yet to appear in the series: Lesser Houses *House Condon *House Fenn *House Flint of Flint's Finger *House Ironsmith *House Lake *House Lightfoot *House Locke *House Moss *House Overton *House Slate *House Stout *House Waterman *House Wells *House Woolfield Mountain Clans * Burley * Flint of the Mountains * Harclay * Nott * Liddle * Norrey * Wull Skagos Clans * Crowl * Magnar * Stane See also * (Spoilers from the books) References de:Haus Stark es:Casa Stark fr:Maison Stark lt:Stark giminė pl:Ród Stark pt-br:Casa Stark ru:Старки uk:Старкі zh:史塔克家族 Stark Stark Category:House Stark Stark